


what you know

by lietpol



Series: feel real [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Jay (Disney) Being an Idiot, M/M, Swearing, also carlos, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietpol/pseuds/lietpol
Summary: Carlos and Jay actually talk things out.Sequel to realizations, among other things





	what you know

“Could you maybe stop laughing, asshole?” Carlos figures this is his luck. Here he is, emotions out for the taking, and Jay just _laughs._ Gods, he’s so mortified. There’s no way he doesn’t closely resemble the tomatoes in the dining hall right now.

Jay snorts as he tries to catch his breath, his eyes full of tears. “Jesus, Carlos, this has to look _so_ bad right now. Let me explain.”

“Explain why you’re making fun of my feelings? I should’ve never told you, this is literally the worst outcome I could imagine,” Carlos says, crossing his arms in an attempt to close himself off. His friends always said he was an open book.

Jay looks like he’s just taken a punch to the gut. He straightens up and mimics Carlos’s crossed stance. “Hell no. I would _never_ make fun of someone admitting their feelings to me. I was going to explain, before you _assumed_ , that I was laughing out of shock. Wanna know why I was shocked?”

Now Carlos just feels dumb. Of course, there has to be another explanation. He drops his arms and shrugs his shoulders, focusing on a spot of dirt on his boots.

“Hey, no. Look at me,” Jay says, using two fingers to lift Carlos’s chin. “I laughed because I feel the _same._ ”

“Huh?” Carlos doesn’t actually know what to say. He was mentally prepared for almost every form of rejection, but returned feelings? He searches Jay’s face for any signs that he may be lying, but all he can find is an intense honesty in his eyes. “Oh,” he says.

He simultaneously loves and hates the feeling of excitement that swells within his chest, because Jay _feels the same._ He watched the words leave Jay’s lips, yet he’s still having issues believing it. Carlos has to admit, his confession was disgustingly, hopelessly romantic. Something along the lines of: “I’ve liked you forever and never had the guts to tell you and also every time you go near a female I get irrationally irritated and jealous and I’m sorry.”

Jay laughs again, but it sounds tired. “I’m as bisexual as they come, and I noticed you on the isle as soon as we had potion making together. I’d have been an idiot if I hadn’t.”

“You failed that class,” is all Carlos manages to say. Carlos just assumed he was staring at his eccentric wardrobe.

“Yeah, I did,” Jay grins. “Because I was too busy staring at you.”

It’s Carlos’s turn to laugh. Now that he recalls, Jay did stare at him for a good duration of that class Jay’s face reddens the tiniest bit and Carlos wants to just melt into the sidewalk. “That’s so sappy, Jay. Cute, but sappy.”

Jay places his hands on Carlos’s shoulders. “Okay, back to business. Since we both fucked this up, let’s start over.”

“Uh, okay,” Carlos says.

“I need you to start over, too. Maybe slow down this time,” Jay teases.

Carlos sighs and levels a glare at Jay, but there’s no heat to it. “Fine. Jay, I’ve been _infatuated_ with you since we were on the isle. I’ve always thought you were attractive, but then I really got to know you, and my feelings for you just grew exponentially. I never told you because I figured you only liked girls, and it scared me to think of approaching you about it. Especially when we got to Auradon, because it honestly seemed like everyone was so damn straight, but apparently that isn’t true. So, now here we are.”

Jay blinks a few times and shakes his head. “Wow, you’d be shocked if you ever came to one of the team parties,” he says. “Guess it’s my turn now.”

He drops his hands from Carlos’s shoulders, running them down the length of his arms until he can take Carlos’s hands into his own. “You’re really fucking cute, and smart, and loyal, and I could go on for hours, but I feel kinda weird standing out here in the open doing this. To put it simply, when I saw you in that class, the first thing I noticed was your intense bedroom eyes.”

“My what?”

Jay laughs. “You have _really_ seductive eyes. After that, I noticed your demeanor. I’d never met someone who didn’t immediately approach me with their intentions, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t intrigued by your closed-off attitude. So I made a challenge for myself, because I wanted to get to know you better.

“But as soon as we got here, you went all heart eyes for Jane, and that confused the shit out of me, so I backed off harder than ever. I changed my angle, intentionally flirted with everyone to gauge your reactions. And it worked, for a while. I could tell when you got jealous or angry and when you were faking nonchalance about it all. I actually admitted all of this to Lonnie, since we got close after she told me her feelings for me. Lonnie told me that she overheard you talking one day, catching something about how attractive I was,” Jay grins playfully.

“Guess I’ll have to thank Lonnie later, and in my defense I was only after Jane because I felt like I needed to fit in better,” Carlos says.

“Yeah. After that, I was immediately back on board with trying to get closer to you. But I was so scared of ruining our friendship, so I wasn’t sure how to approach it. And then, Mal made you that truth potion to talk to Jane with and I kinda shut down. It felt like everything I was attempting to do was for nothing, and I was angry. _Really_ angry. But when you ran over here, you looked so refreshed. I only assumed she said yes. I think that explains well enough why I laughed after you told me. After that roller coaster of emotions I was on, suddenly it was like the world was just playing a big prank.”

Carlos nods in understanding and tightens his grip on Jay’s hands. “Sorry about that. I can’t believe it took magic for me to see what’s been right here all along.”

Jay moves forward and wraps his arms around Carlos. With this proximity, Carlos can hear the quick pace of Jay’s heart. “I’m so glad you did. Now we can be disgustingly sappy together.”

“Do we have to like, you know, ask each other out then?”

“I’d like to hear it from you,” Jay admits. “I’m still having trouble believing this is all real.”

Carlos understands that. His intuition says that asking Jay is what’s right. He leans back enough to look at Jay’s eyes, and he can see the trust in them, alongside the vulnerability. Carlos swallows his nerves and smiles. “Will you go out with me, Jay?”

It’s like an anchor to the ground that Jay didn’t know he needed so much. His head clears and he can breathe normally again and everything just _makes sense._

“Hell yeah,” Jay says.

“Hell yeah,” Carlos repeats through a laugh.

Jay tugs his hand and drags him towards the entry of their dorm.

“Where are we going now?”

“There’s like 700 long overdue make-out sessions, dude. We are going straight to the room right now,” Jay pauses and looks back at him. “But only if you’re comfortable with that.”

Carlos rolls his eyes and pulls Jay toward him. He hovers mere centimeters away from Jay’s mouth, his eyes locked on them. He trusts Jay more than anyone, and he surprises himself with how comfortable he is with the idea of Jay touching him. “Of course I am.”

Jay’s breath catches in his throat. “Can I kiss you, now?”

He nods his head and it takes Jay a few seconds before he’s leaning in and meeting Carlos’s lips. It’s exactly how he always imagined it. Carlos’s lips are soft and dry, and the world literally just disappears around them. Neither are willing to break apart, but it inevitably comes time for them to separate for air.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for that,” Carlos breathes against his lips.

“Actually, I think I might.”


End file.
